disneychannelfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Hero 6: The Series
Big Hero 6: The Series is an animated series produced by Disney Television Animation. It was created by Kim Possible creators Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley. It premiered on June 9, 2018, on Disney Channel, while the pilot made its debut on November 20, 2017. The series takes place after the events of the film Big Hero 6. It utilizes traditional 2D animation, rather than the 3D computer-animation from the film. Plot The series is set after the events of the feature film Big Hero 6 and continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro Hamada and the compassionate, cutting-edge robot Baymax created by his late brother Tadashi. Along with his friends Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go and Fred, they form the superhero team Big Hero 6 and embark on high-tech adventures as they protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains. Hiro also faces academic challenges and social trials as the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology (SFIT). The show slightly retcons the ending of the movie. Among the differences are Aunt Cass knowing about Baymax, and Hiro attending SFIT as if everything is back to normal (and though a building is erected after Tadashi, Hiro does not receive a grant from the Institute). Hiro also doesn't come up with the name "Big Hero 6" like it is implied at the end of the movie. Instead, Fred comes up with the name after having "brainstormed an epic list of team names" and testing them with himself. Cast Returning *Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada *Scott Adsit as Baymax *Génesis Rodríguez as Honey Lemon *Khary Payton as Wasabi *Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago *Brooks Wheelan as Fred *Maya Rudolph as Aunt Cass *Alan Tudyk as Alistair Krei *David Shaughnessy as Heathcliff *Paul Briggs as Yama *Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada *Laura Silverman as Judy *Stan Lee as Mr. Frederickson (2017 - 2019) *James Cromwell as Professor Callaghan Production and Development Development and premiere on the series were first announced in March 2016, taking place immediately after the events of the film. The show was created by Mark McCorkle and Bob Schooley, the creators of Kim Possible. In March 2016, it was revealed that Jamie Chung reprises her role as Go Go, and that following November, it was revealed that most of the cast members from the film would reprise their roles, including Ryan Potter, Génesis Rodríguez, Scott Adsit, Alan Tudyk, and Maya Rudolph. Khary Payton replaced Damon Wayans Jr. as Wasabi and Brooks Wheelan replaced T.J. Miller as Fred. After the pilot premiered on November 20, 2017, it was leaked that the series would make its US premiere on March 15, 2018, but this was confirmed unofficially by Bob Schooley. There show premiered early in the United Kingdom on March 1, 2018. References Category:2018 premieres Category:Animated Series Category:Animated television series Category:Shows with wikis Category:2018 Category:Disney Channel Original Series Category:Disney Channel Shows Category:Disney Channel shows Category:Disney XD shows Category:2017 animated television series debuts Category:2017